Apparatus for shaping metal strips along their edge, generally make use of at least one pair of working rolls which are provided about their circumference with forming tools composed of male dies and female dies. Arranged in an upstream direction ahead of each pair of working rolls is a pair of guide rolls which runs at about the same speed as the advance speed of the strip
From the German patent publication DE-AS No. 20 15 100, strips, especially metal strips are known which are provided with formations or impressions spaced apart along the edge of the strip. The purpose of such formations is to provide a stable coil during winding up of the strip as the formations of successive turns will engage (interfit) with each other when properly.arranged.
From the German patent DE-PS No. 25 24 763 an apparatus for shaping the strip edges is known. In order to obtain the deformations of the strip edge in a desired sequence, the speeds between the strip and the forming tools along the circumference of the tool holders are slightly different depending on the strip thickness and the winding distance. At the moment of embossing the strip edges, the speeds of the strip and the forming tools must, however, be in synchronism. This is achieved by linking the tool holders to their drive mechanisms via elastic connections so that during embossing, the tool holders are entrained briefly by the strip and then are released again. This is disadvantageous as the tool holders cause rotational oscillations affecting the operational speed and establishing limits to an increase of the operational speed.